


Сверхурочные (Overtime)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Tea, sherlock being cute, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон на этой неделе уже отработал свыше восьмидесяти часов, и, без сомнения, завтра его опять ждет работа. Он пришел домой полумертвый от усталости, и квартирный сосед, похоже, счел своей персональной миссией обеспечить Джону комфорт.





	Сверхурочные (Overtime)

Шерлок услышал, что входная дверь открылась и закрылась определенным образом, указывавшим на прибытие _очень_ уставшего Джона Ватсона.

На лестнице раздались медленные шаги. Зимой в клинике вечно был недостаток врачей, и Джон, с его способностью сопротивляться любым вирусам, оказывался идеальным человеком для вызова на подмену. Чему способствовала его неспособность сказать «нет».

Первый же взгляд показал, что определение «очень уставший» было преуменьшением. Шерлок понятия не имел, как Джон стоял на ногах.

— Думаю, надо позвонить Анджело и попробовать заказать доставку, — Шерлок смотрел, как Джон медленно стягивает куртку и опускает ее на пол.

— Мффф, — пробормотал Джон, черепашьим шагом двигаясь к креслу.

Шерлок воспринял это как согласие и набрал номер Анджело. Он заговорил прямо с итальянцем, составляя заказ из любимых блюд Джона и улыбаясь от пристрастных вопросов о том, что случилось с ногами великого Шерлока Холмса, и да, они смогут доставить заказ, но только единожды в виде исключения, потому что Анджело очень сочувствует партнеру Шерлока, работающему сверхурочно.

— Как насчет чая, пока еду не принесли? — Шерлок направился на кухню.

— Мффф.

Ответ Джона, равно как и его отсутствие, были неактуальны. Шерлок приготовит чай — _идеальный чай_ — Джон выпьет его и почувствует себя лучше. От чая Джону всегда становилось лучше.

Проверить чайник — бактериальных культур нет, все чисто в данное время. Достаточно чисто. Сойдет. Наполнить водой — лишь на чашку, закипит быстрее. Поставить и включить. Взять кружку — ту, которую Шерлок подарил Джону в виде шутливого подарка, с британским флагом. При виде этой чашки Джон всегда улыбается. Следовательно, для настоящего момента это единственно приемлемая чашка. Поместить чайный пакетик из единственной пачки чая в чашку. Добавить полчайной ложки сахара — уставший Джон предпочитает более сладкий чай, но полная чайная ложка будет значить, что он выпьет чашку из чувства долга, как англичанин. Чайник почему-то долго не закипает...

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. Судя по его плечам, тот боролся со сном, бог знает зачем. Ах, недостаточно удобно... Странно, ведь Джон мог заснуть за письменным столом, почему сейчас он руководствовался соображениями комфорта?

Взглянув на чайник, продолжавший олицетворять позор своего рода, Шерлок взбежал вверх по лестнице с намерением откопать в шкафу скамеечку для ног, которая, он _знал_ , там имелась. Найдя ее, Шерлок с чувством триумфатора шустро спустился в гостиную.

Не задавая вопросов, Шерлок приподнял ноги Джона и без лишней возни подставил под них скамеечку. Реакции Джона на столь смелый шаг он не увидел, но, судя по отсутствию лекции о личном пространстве и неуместности подобных манипуляций, Шерлок уверился, что поступил правильно.

Чайник, _наконец_ , вскипел, Шерлок дал воде чуть остыть и налил горячей воды в чашку с пакетиком до желаемого уровня. Плеснуть молока: нет молока. Нет молока. Нет. Молока.

_Нет._

_Молока._  
  
Шерлок почти вывалился из 221Б и спустился на первый этаж. Открыл дверь в квартиру миссис Хадсон, беспечно не запертую, внесся на кухню и распахнул дверцу холодильника. Вскинув кулак в победном жесте, схватил пакет с молоком и побежал обратно.

Миссис Хадсон немного пошумит, но быстро успокоится и улыбнется. Мальчишки всегда остаются мальчишками. Особенно _ее_ мальчишки.

Шерлок перевел дыхание и налил в чашку _молока_. Чай уже заварился, но Шерлок ложкой дожал пакетик. Пусть будет покрепче. Убрать чайный пакетик. Быстро перемешать. Глотнуть — для контроля качества. _Совершенство_.

— Джон, я приготовил тебе чай.

Если Джон и был на грани засыпания, то сейчас явно проснулся. 

— Ты? Чай? — он с трудом разлепил глаза, смотря на Шерлока с искренним удивлением. — Небось, отрава?

— Умолкни, — Шерлок с улыбкой передал Джону горячую чашку _совершенства_.

— Ты всегда говорил, что отравишь меня. А теперь, когда я совершенно беспомощен...

— Захлопнись уже и пей свой чай.

Джон еще раз взглянул на Шерлока и отхлебнул чай. Лицо его расслабилось, тело с чашкой идеального чая обмякло в кресле.

— Пусть яд, мне все равно, он прекрасен!

Шерлок горделиво выслушал комплимент и сел в кресло, наблюдая, как Джон пьет приготовленное им _совершенство_.

Джон не сомневался — будь Шерлок павлином, он распустил бы свой хвост, вот таким самодовольством консультирующий детектив лучился от того, что заварил _чай_.

С каждым глотком Шерлок видел, как Джон погружался в дрему. Закончив с чаем, он оставил кружку в руках, греясь теплом керамики. Увидев, что Джон начал клевать носом, Шерлок встал и направился в спальню, чтобы найти кое-что в нижнем ящике шкафа.

Одержав победу, Шерлок тихонько вернулся в гостиную. Бабушка Шерлока всем своим внукам связала покрывала. Глупая традиция, на которую Шерлок никогда не обращал внимания, но мать угрожала телесным наказанием, если он не будет беречь подарок. Таким образом ужасное покрывало ручной вязки с узором всевозможных цветов, существующих под солнцем, не доставляющее никакого эстетического удовольствия, сохранилось в отличном состоянии.

Шерлок ненавидел подобного рода вещи, но, взяв чашку из рук Джона и накрыв своего соседа покрывалом, он... решил, что напишет письмо бабушке, которая ежедневно бросала вызов смерти, и поблагодарит за то, что она когда-то создала нечто, сделавшее его счастливым.

Он расскажет ей о своем _лучшем друге_ , потому что да, теперь у него есть лучший друг. О всех преступлениях, которые они раскрыли, о том, что Джон _всегда_ защищает его спину. Он расскажет ей о Джоне _все_. Все, что сможет вспомнить. Письмо, похоже, превратится в небольшой роман, но бабушка все равно оценит. В этом письме/романе вязаному покрывалу будет отведена главная роль, ведь этот подарок нашел свое идеальное место в его жизни и сделал его счастливым.

Быстрая смс-ка миссис Хадсон: «Откройте дверь, если позвонят, и положите еду в свой холодильник. Джон спит, не беспокойте нас».

_Совершенство!_


End file.
